Hiddenville Falls
by i'm a faller
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and their parents are moving to a quiet little town called Hiddenville. While searching for a place of their own, the Pines family must stay with the Thundermans, an equally quirky clan who have a fair share of secrets. Once Dipper and Mabel befriend Max and Phoebe, how long will it take for them to discover their powers?
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

"Max! Max!" a voice called, interrupting my fantasy. "MAX! Thunderman!"

Oh yeah. Almost forgot where I was. Science with with Mrs. Lee. Yay.

And, for some strange reason, I'd apparently fallen asleep in the single most boring class of the school day. How did that happen? Well, I take that back. Math is up there for boringest class ever. But I think they're both so boring because I already know most of the stuff.

"Max!" Mrs. Lee whined again.

"What?" I cried back.

"Since you were paying so much attention to the lesson today," she started, which earned a few snickers from multiple students. "Would you like to explain to us what the three types of radioactive decay are? Details, please!"

She must have done a lesson on that today, while I was sleeping and dreaming about taking over the world, before she so rudely awoke me.

It was an easy question. Alpha decay creates alpha particles, which consist of two protons and two neutrons, much like a helium particle, which, in turn, causes the original atom to lose two protons and neutrons. The weakest type of radioactivity. Gamma decay is caused by electromagnetic radiation, and it creates gamma radiation, which is harmful to human cells, and no subatomic particles are lost or gained. The strongest type of decay, as well as my personal favorite. Mostly because it's so dangerous. The third type, beta decay creates (you guessed it!) beta particles identical to electrons. Slightly damaging to human cells, and its strength was somewhere in between alpha and gamma. An obviously simplified definition.

Of course I wasn't going to say all that in front of the class. I do have a reputation to uphold, and it is not the nerdy, know-it-all science whiz. I am one, but not everybody has to know that. Even though I'm still the new kid with no permanent friends.

"Uh, alpha, beta, gamma?" I replied, and it sounded more like a question than the answer to one.

"Details, Thunderman! Details!" she sighed.

"Oh, right. Let's see..." I trailed off, pretending to be deep in thought. "Nope. S'all I got," I shrugged.

The teacher rolled her head back and groaned. Oh great. Now she was going to lecture us the rest of the period on paying attention.

Or maybe she wouldn't. If the wall clock was somehow connected to the main bell system, which I think it was, I might be able to land me a way out of this torture.

I smirked as I leaned back in my chair, mostly to conceal my fingers. Using my telekinesis, I was able to wind the hands of the clock forward enough so that Mrs. Lee would have only but a few seconds before the bell rang.

And there it was. My beautiful savior. And Mrs. Lee was still just opening her mouth!

"Well that's odd," I heard her mutter below the shrill piercing sound of the bell.

There was absolutely no sense of suspicion about the unusually early ending of the period or reluctance to pack up, just thankfulness, among my classmates.

I had thrown my black backpack over one shoulder and was slipping out the door when Mrs. Lee called my name one last time.

"Max! See me for Study Hall tomorrow!"

Study Hall? Barf. I'd just skip it.

I shook my head 'no' and continued out the doorway, finding myself in a crowded, turquoise and yellow tiled hall. Apparently the rest of the school had gotten the 'early leave' memo too.

Eventually, I pushed my way over to my locker, which was across the way from Phoebe's and Cherry's.

"Hey, Max!" Phoebe.

"That's my name; don't wear it out!" I replied. Seriously. Between her and my science teacher, just...just don't get me started!

"Do you have any idea why the period ended so early? I was in the middle of an essay and the bell rang. No warning or anything, and today's not an early-out day," she told me.

"If you're saying that I moved the clock forward fifteen or so minutes so Mrs. Lee wouldn't have to yell at us for the rest of that time because I was sleeping in class and refused to answer a question properly, then you'd be correct!" I explained sarcastically.

"Geez, Max! Do you want to get us exposed?!" she hissed.

"Geez, Phoebe! Chill out!" I mocked in a high-pitched impression of my twin.

She rolled her eyes agitatedly.

"Well, see you later, because I got myself some lunch to eat!" I said, walking off into the flow of the crowd, only for Phoebe to grab the handle of my backpack. "What now?" I kvetched.

"I don't want to have to move again, and I know you don't either!" she sissed. Admittedly, if she wanted to, Phoebe would make a great supervillain. Too bad she was wasting her talent on all that hero junk.

But seriously, I was starting to get hungry.

**AN: Hey guys! I think I have a new fandom! (The Thundermans). Yup. Tis that awesome. Anywho, Max and Dipper are my favorite characters for each show, so I'll mostly be writing their POVs. Next chapter'll be Dippingsauce. See you then, I guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper POV

I watched intently as the girl standing next to me whipped her black foam nunchaku around, from under her shoulder to over her head and everywhere else in between, practicing the form we'd learned since our first class.

She was so intense, that standing next to her, despite my competence in the elementary weapon, I'd appear mild in any perspective.

But the watchful eye of the instructor had decided to settle on me, leaving me practically no other choice than to comply.

I bowed to an imaginary judge before executing a chop to either side of me with both hands. I raised the arm that held my own sleek nunchaku into a block position in front of my face. I punched the air with my other hand, and lifted my armed hand to my ear as I spun around in a full circle. Then I flicked my wrist around so as to cause my weapon to move in a figure eight type motion. With that, I caught one of the padded sticks under my arm while still holding the other one. I leapt into the air - not very high, however - while giving a front kick. Once I landed, I restarted the figure eight pattern, except in reverse, so that I could catch one half of it behind my shoulder and elevate it's flattened shape before bowing once more.

I saw Kyoshi nodding contentedly, then returning her gaze to a boy working a bo staff.

The title 'Kyoshi' was given to those who had a black belt rank of the seventh degree, and there were ten degrees in all.

"Okay, put your weapons away!" she announced to the class, her voice thick with the accent of her homeland, which appeared to be somewhere near the Swedish/Norwegian peninsula. Everyone followed her instructions, packing their various weapons into black bags that also held sparring gear. In this class, some of us had nunchakus, some had bos, some had bokkens, and one person had a pair of kamas. Yet another was armed with tonfas, and someone was practicing with double nunchakus. I still had the single nunchaku, the weapon that we first use as white belts.

"Line up!" she said, making her way on to the mat. Since I was an orange belt, I stood near the middle of the line of about nine people. There were two other orange belts and a white belt to the left of me, and an advanced orange, three purples, and one black belt on my right side.

We performed the closing salutation, then she dismissed us.

I slung my small, but jam-packed, karate bag over my back and exited the mat, but not without a final respectful bow to it.

I'd been doing karate for a little over a year now. The class was mixed martial arts, so there was some self defense, sparring, kung fu, jiu jitsu, tae kwon do, judo, weapons... I started taking classes there at the beginning of seventh grade, when I was being bullied about my birthmark, and a number of other things. But mostly the birthmark, I'd like to think. Mabel took classes for a while too, but turns out it wasn't her thing, so she quit before she could even become a yellow belt.

I saw my mom rise from the white plastic chair she'd been sitting on for most of the class. I walked over to her and we left the small building.

Outside, I quickly undid my belt, which allowed me to also remove the top part of my gi. For that I slipped my bag into my hand, shook my gi from my body, revealing a black t-shirt and leaving my arms exposed to the chilled nighttime air. I returned my pack to it's usual position on my back and flung the parts of my uniform I had just removed across my right shoulder.

As we made our way to the car across the darkened parking lot, I noticed that Mom was strangely quiet, her brunette ponytail bobbing behind her, and the click of her shoes on the pavement the only sound that came from her. I shrugged it off. She was probably just tired or something.

We reached the white minivan, hopped in, and rode home in an eerie silence. When we arrived at 207 Crocker Ave., Mabel helped put an end to the quiet.

"Hey Dip!" she yelled so loudly, I could hear it inside the car. With the engine running. I wonder what she wanted?

"Hey Mabel," I greeted, opening the door of the now inactive car and stepping out.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" she cheered.

"What?"

"We're m-"

She was cut off midsentence by Mom.

"Mabel! Did your dad tell you already?! We were supposed to tell you together!" she whined scoldingly.

"What?" I asked again. Now I really wanted to know.

"I'll tell you inside," she stated in a tight voice.

I glared quizzically at my twin, who was hyperventilating like a dying hamster.

"You okay?"

A sound came out of her that I took to be an Mm-hm, but it was just more loud breathing. We followed our mom inside, where she gestured for me to sit on the sand-colored sofa. That couldn't mean anything good. Let's see. Who could've died recently?

"Dipper," she said, her voice a soothing calm, pain-killer for a wound that had not yet been made. "How do I put this? I have received an offer for a job, and it pays much more than my current one. The bad thing is that it's pretty far away, meaning we'd have to move. And this offer was just too good to turn down, so..."

It almost felt strangely surreal. I wasn't like most kids my age who hung out in the village square after school to stir trouble; my lair was my house, or occasionally the linrary, where I met with my four friends to play Catacombs and Cutlasses or Ysquare games. So I wasn't all too disappointed with the news. As long as where we moved to had good wi-fi, I'd be fine!

"Where are we moving?" I inquired.

"It's a nice little town (I think you kids'll like it!) called Hiddenville. Since there are currently no houses within our price range in the vicinity, and since the move might just be temporary, we will be staying at one of my old friend from highschool's house. She's married now and has four kids, so I expect you to be on your best behavior!" she continued. "Both of you!"

Now for the big question. "When?"

"Two weeks," is all she said, then left the room.

**AN: Yay! I'm back to annoy you some more! Plus I'll probably do an AN for all the chapters, so be prepared to be bugged! Mwahahaha! So, I hope the few of you who've read it like it so far (I know Gravityfallsforever14 does!). Like I said before, for the most part the chapters will go Max, Dipper, Max, Dipper, etc. WTYL! Write to you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

The scent of apple pie wafted over to the lunch line. That's right. Today's apple pie day, like when Phoebe and I had that snowball fight on ditch day. Stereotypical highschoolers tended to complain about their cafeteria food, but the grub at Hiddenville High, especially today, was actually not too bad.

Even so, today I'd probably skip the main course, which was mostly likely some sort of salad or yogurt parfait; they seemed to make it healthier on pie day. I was planning on heading straight for the good stuff.

Interrupting my thoughts, a towering figure stepped in to the line right in front of me, laughing with his buddy who used to be in front of me. Did he really just cut in front of me? I mean, it's not like I haven't cut in line like a zillion times before, but it's a whole other thing when you're on the flip side.

"Hey!" I called, tapping his shoulder. He swiveled his head around. "End of the line's that way!" I said with both a sardonic grin and tone.

"Yeah?" the boy remarked. "What're ya sayin'?" he sneered.

"I'm sayin' that you just cut me!" I told him. That came out wrong. Luckily, the behemoth shrugged it off.

"Do you know who I am?" he spat.

"Not a clue. Do you know who _I_ am?" I glared evilly upwards at his sandy blonde hair and muddy green eyes.

"Listen, Skinny Jeans. Name's Aidan Cline, and nobody messes with me!"

I squinted confusedly at the guy before glancing down at my black denim pants, which pressed up against my muscular legs.

"Dude, I don't want any trouble! I just wanted to direct you to the back of the line!"

"Oh yeah? Well that's whatcha got!" Jerk. "Behind the gym. After school."

"I'll be there. And I do have a name, y'know."

"What is it then?"

"Thunderman. Max Thunderman."

"Ooh! You say it all scary, like you're the superhero or something! Ha!" He has no idea what he's talking about; but then again, he shouldn't. But couldn't he have compared me to a villain? Oh. Right. There is no supervillain named Thunderman.

"You say it like I'm supposed to be afraid of you," I noted. "Too bad!" I smirked, earning me a growl from Aidan as he turned around.

"Dude, what was that about?" his friend asked him.

"Some loser wanted me to go to the back of the line," he summarized.

Aidan Cline is the most apparently the most feared guy in school, and I just booked a fight with him. This won't end well. I'm gonna say for him.

And 'loser'? Yep, this guy's going down...

* * *

"Phoebe? What are you still doing here?" I asked upon noticing my sister's lingering presence on campus after the last bell had rung.

"Trying out for the dance team," she stated.

"Cool, cool. And when you don't make it, you can try out for color guard!" I joked. "Well, I'm off to the gym."

"And when you don't make the basketball team, you...can't try out for anything!" she retorted. But I was almost out of earshot by the time she'd finished.

"I'm not trying out for basketball!" I shouted back at her.

Eventually, I reached my destination. Aidan was waiting there, his hulking form leaning against the wall.

"Thunderman!" he called. "Thought you wouldn't show up!"

"You thought wrong then, didn't you?"

"You ready?"

"Sure."

He came at me first, and without warning. It was a straight on punch to my face, somehow slow and fast at the same time. I kept my composure and slightly flicked my thumb to the left, sending my attacker's hand slipping in the same direction. Suddenly, his eyes turned from angry to curious, wondering how his hand could have missed such an easy target. While he was still perplexed, I took the liberty of kicking him in the groin, causing him to double over. I then executed an upper cut to his chest, sending him flying backwards.

His scowl told me that he was supposed to be hitting me, not the other way around.

He pushed himself off his butt and charged at me. I just so happened to glance quickly skyward, which allowed me to see a bell. And, surprise, surprise! I made it go off.

The shriek confuzzled Aidan, and he stopped his sprint a few inches in front of me. I pushed him backwards by the chest with my foot. He landed on the ground again.

"Cut in front of that!" I muttered, walking away, my backpack still slung over my shoulder.

**AN: Hello peeps! It'll get to the crossover part soon, don't worry! Also, I wanted to dedicate Chapter 2 to shadypillow4. She'll know why. And thanks to LittleMissFangirl14, who's like, the only person who actually reads this. And I don't know why I'm thanking her if she's the only one who really reads it... Also, there won't be much action for a while, even if you consider this chapter 'action'. I'll be elsewhere this weekend, so IDK how much writing I'll be able to get in. WTYL**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper POV

"WHAT?!" all four of them exclaimed together.

"I know," I agreed.

"Guys, come on!" Kris said, trying to calm everyone down. "We all have his phone number, his Instagram, and his email. And hey, we can still do stuff with him on his Ysquare Active account!" she reminded.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Adam muttered.

"Two weeks?" Anthony checked. I nodded. "Then we'll make these the best two weeks of your eighth grade life!"

"Yeah!" Nolan cheered in shouted agreement.

I smiled. I had good friends. Kris has been one of my best friends since the fifth grade.

"My house after school?" I grinned.

The four of them nodded simultaneously. Just then, the bell rang, sending a a sharp scream across the lunch yard.

We said our temporary goodbyes, and left in seperate ways, each of us headed towards a different classroom.

I meandered through the indoor hallways until I found Room 503. Science with Mrs. Carter.

I entered the warm classroom and sat down in my seat, which was towards the middle. I stared at the whiteboard. It read:

Take Out:

Metals WS (blue)

Ch. 5 Vocab

Pen/cil

I rummaged through my surprisingly organized binder and took out the necessary supplies, laying the papers down in a small pile on my desk with a pencil right beside them.

Class went along like regular; we corrected the vocabulary and worksheet, I got 100% on both of them.

"Now, who would like to explain how the periodic table is set up?" the teacher questioned, her frail voice barely making it past the first few rows.

My hand shot up.

"Seeing as you were the first one to raise your hand, go ahead, Dipper."

I practically had this memorized, along with the first thirty something elements. "Um, the periodic table is organized by chemical and physical properties of the elements, and their atomic mass and number," I stated. "The lightest element, Hydrogen, is first, and the heaviest element, even though it's artificial, Uununoctium, is last. There are eighteen columns, called groups, that make up the table. The group on the farthest right is the alkali metals. They are the most reactive. Next is the alkaline earth metals, then the transition metals (which range from Group three to Group thirteen). Group 14 is the carbon family, then the nitrogen family, then the oxygen family, then the halogens, and the final, and least reactive group are the noble gases. There are also seven rows, which are called periods. They are based off of reactivity, and the groups, which are also called families, are based off of similar physical properties and number of valence electrons. This is, for the most part, excluding the lanthanides and actinides, which are set below the main part of the periodic table," I concluded. An obviously simplified explanation. I didn't mind saying all that in front of the class, because I do have a reputation to uphold, and that's the nerdy, know-it-all science whiz.

"Good job!" Mrs. Carter congratulated. Her thin, platinum blonde hair swung up and down as she nodded her head.

I focused intently on the rest of the lesson, and learned that we were going to have a test tomorrow.

After what was probably about fifteen minutes, the bell rang and we were dismissed.

I sat quietly through my last class of the day, Geometry, with the occasional doodle and raised hand.

I didn't actually mind school, but even still, my mind always wandered back to Gravity Falls. Most of the time the daydreams had something, or everything, to do with Wendy, but today it was about the journal. Mostly just the various pages and wondering who wrote it. Who had volumes 1 and 2. The usual stuff.

* * *

Adam, Kris, Anthony, and Nolan had walked home with me from school. I was setting up Aura, a first person shooter for my Ysquare Two-Twenty, when I noticed the boxes that filled half the room.

"Mom! What are we going to put in these?" I inquired in a loud voice.

"Well for starters, you're games. And we need to start today," she told me, walking out of the kitchen. "Whenever you're done with this." If I packed everything away, that meant that I wouldn't be able to spend the next two weeks using them with Kris, Adam, Nolan, and Anthony.

We took turns playing Aura. When Anthony died he switched his controller over to Nolan, and when I died I gave my controller to Adam, who in turn would pass it to Kris.

This was fun, despite it being my last time doing it. I watched Kris laugh. She was my Wendy from Piedmont.

_This would be a great two weeks_, I thought, smiling.

**AN: Just wanted to say that Ysquare, Ysquare Active, and Aura are my parodies of Xbox, Xbox Live, and Halo, if you couldn't already tell. Also, I know that some people wanted me to finish Triple Trouble and B C before I started on this, but I've been watching a ridiculous amount of Thundermans lately. Since my two favorite TV shows are Gravity Falls and the Thundermans, I always suggest those two whenever my sister and watch TV, and my over obsession with GF made her not like it, so we watch the latter almost 95% of the time we watch TV. So I'm really in the mood right now for it. Tis all. WTYL**


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

Ever since Phoebe smashed my Max 6000 system with a sledgehammer, I'd been working on rebuilding it. Now I just hoped that she didn't hit the self-destruct button again. I had thought about not including a self-destruct button, but then what kind of supervillain would I be if my Lair didn't have one?

After hours of tireless work, I was finally finished with the new and improved Max 7000! This deserves a maniacal laugh.

After a couple of seconds, it was starting to not sound right. I silenced myself, but someone was still going on.

I glanced around the room, looking for something that could have been doing it.

Of course. Dr. Colosso.

"...ha ha ha!" he finished. How could a rabbit do that for that long? "Wait. Why were you laughing?"

"Because I finally finished creating my new security system, the Max Seven Thousand!" I announced.

"Oh. Well here's a tip from one supervillain to another, kid. Try and announce what it is you've accomplished _before_ you start your cackling," he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know," I grumbled. He's always saying annoyingly obvious things like that that I never do in here because nobody's even watching! "But it's not like anybody's in here with me!" I defended.

Dr. Colosso faked a sniff of sadness. "That's just cold, man."

"Besides you!" I sighed.

"Okay! I'm better now!" I rolled my eyes.

I heard the hatch to the slide open with a hiss. Well, no one was yelling "Billy in the hole!", so it was had to be Nora or Phoebe. On second thought, no one was yelling "Weee!" either, which eliminated Nora from the list.

"What do you want, Phoebe?" I shouted up the chute to her, since she apparently wasn't coming down.

"Stop talking to your rabbit, 'cause Mom and Dad want you up here!" she told me, her voice echoing on the metal walls.

"Fine!" I huffed, and began my ascent up the small set of stairs.

When I got up there, Mom and Dad were standing in front of the couch with Billy and Nora sitting, and Phoebe standing beside it.

I collapsed next to Billy, bracing myself for the news of a new move. What had we done wrong? Never mind. Don't answer that question, especially because I'm the one asking it.

"Kids, don't freak out, okay?" Mom started. I raised an eyebrow. What's she getting at? "I have a friend from when I was your age, and she got a job out here!"

"Congratulations!" I smirked. "That was fun! See ya!" I got up and started to head back to my Lair to run another test on my new computer system, but Mom did the lightning zap thingy inches in front of my feet after about three steps.

"Not so fast!" she called. Hands raised, I backed up to my previous sitting position. "I wasn't finished, Max. Anyways, she and her family can't afford anywhere to live at the moment, so they'll be staying with us for a while! Won't that be fun!"

"Did you say 'family'? Isn't one non-supe living with us bad enough? But a whole family?" I whined.

"Oh, come on! It's the right thing to do! And, hey! It'll just be temporary," she reasoned.

"On yeah! Now I totally get it and agree with you!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Well it's going to happen and there's nothing you can do about it!" she said, over articulating every syllable.

I chuffed and leaned back in my seat.

"Cool!" Billy chirped next to me as he stood up abruptly. What is wrong with that kid?

"No! Not cool!" Nora nagged. "We won't be able to use our powers!"

"Oh. Then not cool," he corrected. He slumped back down onto the sofa.

Phoebe and I stared at one another. With non-supes in the house, I wouldn't be able to freeze her when she was talking to much or move stuff in her way when she was being a jerk, which, for being the supposed 'hero' to be of the family, was surprisingly often. She was probably having similar thoughts.

"How many?" Phoebe asked grumpily.

"She's married with a set of twins," Mom explained. Twins? Things just got interesting... "There's one boy and one girl, and they're both thirteen years old. My friend and her husband'll be staying in the guest room, so that means that Phoebe, you'll share your room with the girl, and Max, you get the boy."

I emitted an impossibly long groan, and it probably lasted for a full minute or two. By the time it trailed off into nonexistence, the whole family was looking at me weird.

"That's not going to get you out of it," Mom stated matter of factly.

"But... but... Barb!" I cried as she left for the kitchen. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Now listen. You know not to expose your superpowers, and I expect you to be mature enough to-" Dad said, but got cut off by sharp screams of pain that were coming from Nora. She was upside down on the couch with Billy's feet tangled in her hair. He was trying to superspeed to freedom, but it only made their predicament worse.

"How...?" I heard him mutter to himself. "See, this is _exactly_ what we _don't_ want to happen!"

"Billy! Get your feet out of my hair!" Nora shrieked. I held both hands up to cover my ears from the torture device that was her shredding vocal chord.

"Get your hair off of my feet!" Billy protested.

"Nora, why are you upside down?" Dad asked. "And how did your brother's feet get... What's going on?!" he rephrased.

"It all happened so fast..." she mumbled.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I guess we're not mature enough to handle long-time non-supe visitors!"

"Max, did you put them up to this?" he interrogated.

"Yes, yes I did. Because I knew exactly what you were going to say and what your choice of words would be, and who doesn't love getting their eardrums split in half?" I spat, and it was beginning to sound more like an accusative yell by the last few words. "And how long until they get here?"

He shook his head. "About two weeks. And that means," he said loudly, so as to be heard over Nora's clamor, "that you can't go around making all those extreme, crazy, evil gizmos." He pointed to me.

Mom poked her head in through the doorway connecting the kitchen to this main room. "Hank, that should've been a rule a long time ago!"

He sighed.

"Can I at least make a Max Twelve rocket? Or anything that would go in my Not Evil Enough box?" I griped.

"Barb!"

"What?"

"Max wants to know if he can still make rockets!"

"When my study group for the Math Bowl came over, they all saw the Max Eleven!" I defended.

"Wait. Did you just say _your_ _study group_? For the _Math Bowl_?" he realized.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The Max Twelve wouldn't give away anything about my superpowers or me, except for that I like awesome stuff."

"It should be fine. As long as it's not a missile," Mom agreed, head through the door once again. "You haven't made eleven dangerous missiles that you released into the atmosphere, right?"

"No, they're not dangerous. But thanks for the idea!" I said, hitting the button near the staircase that caused the yellow seat cushion to rise, revealing the entrance to my Lair.

As I slid down on to my bed, only one thought crossed my mind.

If I couldn't prevent these people from coming, I sure as heck would mess with them!

**AN: So the next chapter will take place two weeks in the future. Thank you to everyone who is awesome enough to read this. I'm sad because I wasn't able to see Weekend Guest and You Stole My Thunder, Man!, the two new Thundermans episodes. LittleMissFangirl14 was able to tell me some highlights, though, so thanks! WTYL**


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper POV

The last two weeks _had_ ended up being the best two weeks I'd ever had. Instead of hanging out at my house, though, a smoothie shop in town became our headquarters, and LMFAO's I'm Sexy and I Know It became our theme song, and we'd sing it really loudly and off key to all the passersby.

On the day before the move, Kris had given me a blue and white Catacombs and Cutlasses die to match my hat, and told me that she liked me back.

Now I was here, halfway to wherever the heck Hiddenville was.

"Thirty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-seven bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, thirty-six bottles of beer on the wall!" Mabel chanted with Dad. They'd been singing it the entire car ride, as can be told by the fact that they got down to 36. 35. Make it 35.

I was rocking back and forth in my seat, shuddering and trying to keep my grasp on my legs.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned.

A sign flashed by saying that the next exit off of the freeway was 15 miles away, and it was for Hiddenville Avenue.

"OREGON!" my twin hollered, socking me in the shoulder.

"Can all of you just quiet down!" Mom complained.

FIFTEEN MILES AND THIRTY-TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL LATER

The vehicle hissed to a stop. As did Mabel's singing. Dad had quit a long time ago, but Mabel had actually gotten down to four.

I swung open my door, taking the three good-sized red and black duffel bags I had brought as I followed Mom and Dad to the door. Each of us didn't bring much with us. We were planning on moving the rest of everything down here when we found a permanent residence or moved back home.

We approached a large, wooden door.

"Do you think they have any pets?" Mabel asked me in whispered question. "I wonder how old the kids are!"

"Shut up!" I sibilated.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a teenager wearing a light grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark colored jeans, and black high tops with his dusty brown hair brushed up in the front, complete with a thin silver chain around his neck.

"Hello!" he greeted, sounding unusually cheery, especially for a teenage boy. But you grow used to that sort of stuff around Mabel and Soos. "You must be the family moving in with us today!" He stuck out his hand, and Dad shook it.

"Yes, actually, we are!" Mom said. "What's your name?"

"Max. Thunderman. What would your's be?" he replied. Okay. I didn't even know the guy, but I didn't need to to know that he was up to something.

"You can call me Mrs. Pines," Mom told him. "Would- would you happen to know where your mother is?"

"Yeah. Let me get her for you!" he offered, turning in to the doorway.

"What a nice boy!" Mom cooed quietly. "And such good manners!"

I was able to see Max's eye twitch at her statements before he disappeared from sight.

Less than a minute later, a lady with coppery hair styled in big curls showed up at the door.

"Omigosh! Barb Wells! You haven't changed at all!" Mom squealed. I doubt that.

"And Linda Matthews, I thought I would never see you in person again! I mean, you're all the way up in NorCal, and I'm down here..." the perky lady reminisced. "And it's Thunderman now. Barb Thunderman. So Linda, this must be your family!"

"It's Linda Pines now, not Wells. But yes, this is them," Mom said. "This is my husband Stanley, and these are my kids, Dipper and Mabel!"

"Pleasure to meet you all!" she said.

We just kind of stood there awkwardly for a moment, none of us sure what to say.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry! Please come inside!" Mrs. Thunderman remembered.

She led us into what I took to be the main room.

There was a brightly colored couch in the center of the enclosure, facing a TV. On the wall next to the door was a digital picture frame containing a family picture. There were two teenagers that looked like twins, and one of them was the boy who had welcomed us. There was also another pair of smaller kids, a boy and a girl. Everyone has dressed mostly in red, minus the black clad kid from earlier. I also noticed a strange yellowish cushion on a block of wood protruding from a staircase that seemed to serve no purpose.

"Kids! Get down...or up...here!" Mrs. Thunderman shouted. "You too Hank!"

If only I had known what those few, simple words would cause...

**AN: 'Sup. Anywho, the beginning of Max's Master Plan shall be unveiled in the next chapter! Mwaha-mwaha-MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Kay, WTYL**


	7. Chapter 7

Max POV

"Kids! Get down..or up...here!" Mom yelled. "You too Hank!"

"Coming honey!" I heard Dad yell back from the second floor.

Besides that, the only sound filling my ears was the pattering of my feet as I made my way up the stairs from my Lair to the main room.

There stood the family who I'd greeted minutes earlier. And yes, the abnormally polite welcome was part of my plan. So they wouldn't suspect me and I could blame it all on Billy and Nora, my sidekicks... No, superheroes had sidekicks. Billy and Nora, my _minions_ (That's better!) for the moment. Obviously, it would automatically make Hank and Barb suspicious of me being up to something, because come on! I refuse to do my dishes _and_ my homework, along with plenty of other things! There's no way I could have such a huge personality change big enough to actually open the door for strangers that were moving in and using our rooms and making us unable to use our powers out of the kindness of my own heart! They'd assume that I was fueled by another, self-serving motivation. They'd assume correctly.

By the time I got up there, Phoebe was the only one other than Mom and the other family in the room.

"...this is Dipper and this is Mabel," the mom concluded, one hand on each of her kids.

Dipper and Mabel? Those are the stupidest sounding names I have ever heard.

"Oh, yes! You're the sweet boy who opened the door for us!" the lady reminisced. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _It's all an act. I reminded myself. Stick to the plan, Max. Stick to the plan._ "What is it again? Mark? Mack?"

"Max," I corrected, putting on the sincerest fake smile I had.

"Oh, right! Thank you, Max! You see, I'm terrible with names."

"Did she just say _sweet boy_?" the Hankster whispered to Mom.

"Did she just say _opened the door for us_?" Mom hissed to Dad.

"Barb, did you secretly have triplets, name two of them Max, and not tell me?" Dad inquired, still in a quiet voice.

Mom shook her head at that stupid question. "He's just scheming or something. Now where are Nora and Billy?"

I flicked my right hand, which could be seen from the roof via a complex series of mirrors I had constructed.

"Billy in the hole!"

The next sound was my brother getting stuck in the wall, just above the TV. I had also constructed a slide similar to the one in my Lair accessible through the roof. I remembered Phoebe's pathetic prank when she greased that thing up and Billy and Nora crashed through the wall and into my Dark Mayhem poster. With Billy I had been somewhat startled, but weirder stuff than that happens all the time, so I ignored it, and same thing goes for Nora. This was just your average family, so they'd hopefully be freaked out by a ten year old getting launched into the wall.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Billy cheered. With my magnetism, I loosened him up so that Nora could make her grand entrance. He fell to the floor in a heap, still grinning and bouncing.

I got the idea for here's when Mom asked me if my Maxes 1-11 were missiles.

Next thing I knew, she was flying through the hole Billy had left on the Max 12, which was a missile, but a weak one at that. She was clinging to it, preparing to drop at just the right moment, which was... now!

Perfect! I give it a ten out of ten. She landed, just like we practiced, sitting upright on the couch with her hair looking completely perfect and normal.

"Oh hi!" Nora greeted, an artificial expression of happiness on her face. "I didn't-"

The last part of her sentence was cut off by an explosion outside.

"Max, what...what was that? What did you just blow up?" Mom questioned cautiously.

"I didn't do it!" I defended.

"It had your name and face on it, and you're the only one in this family who knows how to build the rocket that your sister was riding!" Dad pointed out. "She was riding. A rocket! Does the amount of danger you're putting her in even cross your mind?!" Oh right. Forgot about those dead giveaways.

"Nora! Have you been messing with my stuff again?" I accused, both of us knowing full well that I was the one who had been messing with my Version Twelve rocket, converting it into something that made loud sounds and destroyed things when it flew into them.

She knew what to do, so she shrugged.

"Oh! Max! Can I ride your rocket?" Billy wondered excitedly, jumping up and down.

Shut up, Billy. You're going to ruin my glorious plan against that meddling family of four! I'd start evil laughing again, but like Dr. Colosso said, I'd need to say why I'm doing it, which wouldn't help my cause. Also it would just be awkward with these new people.

"Seriously though what did you explode?" Dad repeated.

"Well, you see, I didn't do anything to make anything explode, but let's just say that if I had, the rocket would have hit the neighbor's dog house.

"But the neighbors don't have a dog," Mom said.

"Exactly!" I pointed out. "But they have a dog house."

"You...can make rockets?" the boy in the pine tree hat, Dipper or something like that, asked curiously.

"Psshht, who can't?" I retorted.

"Me," Mom, Dad, Phoebe, Billy, Nora, the two parents, and the girl (Mabel, I think) all mumbled in unison.

"I've read up on it but I've never actually done it," the Dipper kid muttered softly.

My plan was failing, so I wasn't sure to think the guy was awesome or if I absolutely despised him. He was making my master plan fall apart, but he did like cool stuff so far.

"Anyway, Max, since you seem to be the, uh, host...at the moment, how about you give the Pineses a tour of the house!" Mom suggested. But we all knew it was more than a suggestion, it was an order, and a type of punishment, if you will. Okay. So they were the Pines family. And now I get to keep up this most fun act of being 'good'! Yay! No. "Phoebe you go with 'em and make sure nothing...happens," she added quietly.

I'd let Pheebs do the talking.

**AN: Happy Holidays to all! Hope you liked this chapter. Just watched Phoebe vs. Max and the one with the Math Bowl, so that gave me the ideas for Billy and Nora's 'grand entrances'. Tis all. WTYL!**


End file.
